So Done!
by aimeedaralyon
Summary: When Albus walks into Scorpius' room to wake him up for the quidditch game in the Burrow's garden, he finds his cousin Rose snuggled up into Scorpius's arms. When Scorpius also doesn't know why Rose is in his bed, they start to wonder. Scorose. One-shot.


**So Done!**

Albus

I step out of bed to prepare for the quidditch match at the Burrow and walk into Scorpius' room to wake him up.

"Scorpius mate, its half past nine. We're leaving in 25…-" I stop midsentence when I see Rose's head on her pillow from her own bed, next to Scorpius's. I don't know if they're naked but she was definitely snuggled up into his arms. Scorpius' other arm was on top of the sheets and placed around her waist in a weird protective way. I wasn't quite sure what to think of it. _Did they sleep together over night? Did they have sex? That would be impossible, Rose has a boyfriend and wasn't Scorpius seeing some chick as well? I mean if they had sex then they would be in big trouble and… Okay, enough!_

"Scorpius!" I yell towards him.

"Hmm?" I hear a dazed voice ask.

He looks down at the footboard where I'm standing and looks up at me groggily. Just as I want to say something, he retracts his arm from Rose's waist and I can see the shock when he turns his gaze to the person in front of him. He gives me an unknowing look and looks back at Rose.

"Rose?" he asks softly while raising his eyebrows.

My gaze falls onto the two medicinal looking bottles at the nightstand at her side of the bed, I walk over there and look at the labels. Both of the labels said dreamless sleeping draught. I hand them over to Scorpius and he shakes his head after he reads it.

"If she drank two of them, then she won't be up for at least a few hours, seeing as she got here after 11PM last night," Scorpius said to me, thinking.

"Why did she come here in the first place?" I ask him a bit louder than intended, while he makes move to get out of bed.

"I don't know Al. I just woke up with her in my bed. I hadn't even noticed she was here, or I would have said something to you, like I told you I would when I found out if something was wrong with Rose," he said curtly, silently referring to the conversation we had last night when I was just a little worried if Rose actually was as happy as she claimed to be.

He steps out of bed and places the sheets back around Rose, making sure that every part of her body, except her head, is neatly covered with his sheets. I look mindlessly at her when I respond.

"Right."

Scorpius sits on top of the sheets and strokes her back gently. When my gaze falls onto the black smears on Rose's pillow, I know something is wrong. I remember Rose holding up a mascara brush once and saying it was waterproof, but that her mascara only runs when she is crying.

"Maybe she was crying…" I mumble to myself.

"She was crying?" Scorpius said with an aggressive tone and posture.

"Mate, look at the smears on the pillow," I point to the third pillow on his bed.

"Why did she bring her own pillow from her bed and why is she in my bed if she was crying?"

"Let's play quidditch, if you're sure that there is nothing we can do at the moment?" I suggest.

Scorpius looks at Rose, a bit as if he's in some sort of inner struggle. Then he turns to me, gives me a look of desperation and furrows his brows.

"I don't know man, I just want to be there for her when she wakes up," he says, his voice strangled.

"Fine, you stay with your girlfriend."

"What?! What are you talking about? She has a boyfriend for Merlin's sake! And her favourite thing to do in life, is to make my life miserable! This is proof of it!" he yells.

"Fine, fine," I say, knowing he will never admit his feelings, not even to himself.

When he gives me a short nod, I proceed.

"You stay here to take care of her. I'll explain to grandma and granddad. Maybe you can write David as well? Seeing as he is her boyfriend?" I ask sweetly.

"No. If he really is that good of a boyfriend, then he'll know that she's here," Scorpius said irritated, not making any sense at all.

"Okay, take care of her Scorpius."

With those words I walk out of his room and leave him staring at her.

* * *

Scorpius

I feel something itching my chin and when I try to move I can feel a nice warmth pressed against me. I move my face backwards to get rid of the itch, when I smell a wave of something fruity. Then, my brain catches up with my senses, I wake up and open my eyes.

Rose.

I remember that I got back into bed this morning, trying to take care of her, but I fell asleep apparently. My right arm is placed under her neck and she is curled up against my chest, while my left arm is holding her waist close to me. I look at her head of hair. Her red curls frame her face beautifully, the only thing is that her face is smeared with black lines from her ruined makeup. Now that I look up close, I see that there are bags under her eyes, which are swollen and red. I look down to the beautiful freckles on her nose, to her beautiful natural pink lips. I study her face a little more and when my right arm gets sleepy I move it upwards under her pillow which is on top of my second pillow. Then my arm hits something cold, like iron. I try to take it, in the weird position my arm is lying, however after a few attempts to get it I clench it tight between my middle finger and thumb, close enough so that I can take it in my full hand. I move my hand away from under the pillow and look at a silver, weird shaped, cigarette lighter. I had never seen anything like this and wondered what it was. I knew it wasn't mine or Albus' so it was probably from Rose. Just when I want to find out what happens if I click it, Rose starts to move. I place the silver cigarette lighter back under the pillow and try not to give her any reason to be mad at me. I place my right arm under her neck again and then she is awake.

Her eyes slowly open and she looks up at me. She immediately placed her head backwards, but in a very easy way, as if she was fully aware of what was happening. I smile down at her, with my eyebrows raised only a little out of curiosity.

"Good afternoon," I say softly.

"Hi," she whispers while a smile forms on her lips.

"So," I say, not moving my hands away.

"So," she repeats, with her voice all husky which was probably from the little 'overdose' of dreamless sleeping draught.

Minutes pass and neither of us are speaking. She is just looking at me and I look back at her. She had removed a lock of hair out of my eyes and moved closer into my arms. I remove all the black lines on her face with my thumb and afterwards slowly start to caress her back. We say nothing at all.

When I can hear her stomach making funny noises I can't hold the suspense any longer.

"Not that I don't enjoy lying here with you, but what are you doing here?" I ask her softly.

She grins at this and I can see that this smile actually reaches her eyes.

"I don't know actually. I had taken some sleeping draught, while I cuddled my pillow and I was trying to make the lights go out with my Put-Outer when a lightbulb appeared. It flew right inside of me. Then I suddenly felt the need to apparate and it brought me straight onto your bed. So here I am."

"The what?"

"Have you never heard of the Deluminator? The Put-Outer, you know, the one that brought my father back to my mum and Uncle Harry when he lost them?" she asks me.

Then I knew it. It was indeed the deluminator. It was known after the adventure of the Golden Trio that it would send you where your heart wanted you to go. Where your heart wanted you to go…

"What does David has to say about this, you lying here in my bed?" I ask her, while pressing her warm body even closer against mine. I stare deeply into her gorgeous blue eyes and see the beautiful shape they have.

"I am SO DONE with David. We broke up yesterday afternoon. He told me that I wasn't the least bit of interested in him or the things he's doing. He told me that he thought that I am in love with you," she murmured against my lips.

"I don't think that's possible, you make it your life mission to make my life miserable," I joke against her lips.

"Do you feel miserable now?" she asks my playfully.

"Very. But I think you can make me even more miserable," I respond.

"Oh yeah? Well, tell me all about it," she said breathlessly against my lips.

"If you tell me you actually _are_ in love with me too, it would make me very, very miserable," I say, evenly breathless.

She responds by pressing her lips against mine. My reaction is immediate. Our tongues intertwine and caress the other passionately. After a while of angelic kisses, my stomach starts to grumble hard.

She smiles against my lips and sighs contently.

"Time for some food?" I suggest, while placing kisses in her neck.

"Sounds great."

She puts on one of my t-shirts, she only wore a bra and panties apparently, and walks out of the room towards the kitchen. I smile at her leaving figure, glad that she is completely done with her ex.

She is mine now.

* * *

 **I hope you like it!**

 **Xxxx**

 **Aimee Dara Lyon**


End file.
